


We are running out of time

by orphan_account



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic), Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Hurt and comfort, I am so sorry, I cried while writing this, Like very very slight, death promise slightly, i over tagged this because it mentions death, only slight mentions of joona and jouko, pre canon to ssss, this came out super angsty, this is a few weeks after the rash started but the rash is quite new, well you will get what I mean when you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Yeah… I get what you mean... I wish that we had more time...”“We don’t have time.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).



> Oh boy, this was an experience. I had a lot of fun writing this though, and I am so proud of this! I accidentally made this more angsty then fluff? I am so sorry if this was not what you wanted... but I do hope that you like it!

It was a cold night. The wind was blowing gently, and the snow was softly falling down from the sky as if it did not have a worry in the world . Jonna didn’t notice that her fiance was missing until she rolled over on the mattresses, the impression of the long gone person that was at one point sleeping next to her missing from the warm bed. huffing, she got up out of the bed, put a blanket on her shoulders and left. She could only guess where Riikka was, she has been getting distant these past few weeks. Not that Jonna blamed her at all. Everyone was tense these past few weeks.

Ever since the electricity went out, the whole town had lost contact with the outside world. Everyone was too afraid to leave the town, too afraid of what they would find. The town became strangely quiet, some had gotten sick and died, others... weren’t as lucky. After death, some morphed into strange beasts. they were morphed into things not quite human. After the first time this happened the creature killed and infected people while running around the town like a dead fish walking on land, apparently it was trying to get used to it’s new legs. Now they were forced to start burning the dead bodies. The smell was disgusting and sickeningly sweet at the same time. 

Jonna understood why this had to happen. They couldn’t let those things run around killing and infecting people. The town was getting emptier and emptier as people left or died. She could see why Riikka was worried. She seemed more and more disheartened as time went on. She was too kind, too soft for this world. Jonna wanted this all to go away. She thought that after a few weeks it would, that this would end. But now she wasn’t so sure what will happen.

After searching for what seemed like hours, Jonna found Riikka sitting on the stairs of the porch with her knees drawn up and dried tears on her face. Walking over to sit on the step above her, Jonna sat down and laid the blanket from their bed on both their shoulders, trying to warm her girlfriend up and keep herself warm at the same time.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Riika fiddled with the blanket and looked down, trying to pull her thoughts together before answering.

“Jonna…”

She turned her body so she could better see Riikka’s eyes, and held her hands to comfort her.

“Hey, I know it’s been a stressful week, but come inside with me. This will all blow over and we will laugh at this later.”

“No! Jonna, this is not something you can just wish away, this is happening right now! This is serious! People are dying!” Riikka moved away from her and huffed, tears pooling in her eyes “No amount of wishing will make this go away!”

Neither of them knew what to say. But if nothing was said, could their relationship last through this ‘rash illness?’

“Hey...” Jonna reached out and held on to the other girl’s hands, trying to warm her cold hands and comfort her as she cried.

“I’m just so worried! I hate seeing everyone this tense, and scared! I just want things to go back to normal, but I know that will never happen. Already people are saying that this is the end of the world, but my life has just started! I don’t want to die!”

“I can’t promise you that you will live, Riikka,” at that Riikka’s face looked sad and she squeezed her girlfriend’s hands.

“But I can promise you that I will be with you through all this crazy stuff. Me and you, we’re a team, and we have to get through this to survive, honey. But we will do it together. I know things look bleak, but hey, it can’t be that bad since I’m still here, right? I am not dead yet!”

The smile Riikka gave her was all the answer she needed, and they hugged each other tightly, knowing that time was running out for them. Who knows when they will die, by the hands of the rash, or the hands of someone they knew? It could likely be both.

***

“I’m sorry about not taking this seriously, It’s just hard to process that this is actually happening, and this is not a dream, or something in a dystopian novel.” Jonna said. They were laying in bed, trying to sleep again. They both knew that they wouldn’t fall back asleep; the cold air had woken them up too much. But they decided to stay in bed anyways, it was warm and comfortable, so why not?

Riikka sighed before turning on her side to face Jonna, that sad look in her eyes again. It made Jonna’s heart break a little.

“Yeah, I know what you mean. I can’t believe that this is actually happening either... It makes me more grateful for the time we had before… this, before all this pain. I wish we were children again, I wish I could go into my mother’s arms and forget this”

“Yeah… I get what you mean... I wish that we had more time...”

“We don’t have time.”

Neither knew how to continue that thread of conversation. Jonna wished she was a child again. When you were younger, you felt as if you had all the time in the world. You felt as if time was nothing, that your parents would live forever, and that you could stay that way. Happy, innocent, carefree, forever. But now, staring down at the dead corpses, noticing her father’s increasing frown lines, pretending not to see how old her father has gotten overnight... Now all she could think about was how all this was ending. Her father was growing older faster and faster, the world was currently dying at her feet. Everything was changing, and truth be told, she was scared. Change never came easy to her. It wasn’t easy when her mother left, it wasn’t easy when her friends got married, and everything changed. Why couldn’t they just stop? Just go back in time, to when they were young, when her father used to cradle her and Joona in his arms, rocking them. She has a hard time remembering what it was like to feel protected, to feel okay again. She just wanted it to stop. The rash, just beginning, has already gone on for too long. She no longer thought that it would go away, it was all too much. 

“If I get the rash...”

Riikka’s voice startled Jonna for a moment, she had forgotten that she was even there in the first place.

“...Please, just kill me. Don’t let me become a monster, Jonna.”

A lump formed in Jonna’s throat.

“Don’t say that!”

“You never know what will happen, Jonna. It could happen.”

“It won’t happen to you,” Jonna insisted, “it won’t!” just thinking about it made her upset. She could never think about Riikka dead. Her once soft body, cold and stiff… she couldn’t let herself think about this, about anyone dying. It was too much.

Her girlfriend sighed, rolled over onto her back so she faced the ceiling, with a thoughtful look on her face. They stayed there in silence for awhile. Jonna wished she knew what Riikka was thinking, was she thinking the same as she was? Jonna didn’t dare ask. She was afraid of the answer.

“Good night.” Riikka whispered, her voice sad. 

“Night.” 

All through the night, the only thought going through Jonna’s head was Riikka’s sad voice repeating, “we are running out of time...”

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to tag this, because I had Riikka asking Jonna to shoot her if she became a troll? so I didn't think that would be in the general ages section.. so I played it safe and did teen and up. And also! shout out to my friends who read this to make sure it was okay, you know who you are :) I really hope, yuu that you like it!


End file.
